


Derek Deserves All the Things

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Sequel to I Only Speak Flowers, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, sbchocolate, sbnice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is trying to give back to Derek after he courted Stiles with over 400 flowers.





	Derek Deserves All the Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo Prompt: Chocolate and Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things

After Derek gave Stiles over four hundred flowers while courting him, Stiles had been determined to do something nice for the werewolf who was now letting Stiles call him ‘boyfriend’ but after weeks and months of getting to know Derek, Stiles knew that he idea of filling the Camaro with roses was a bad idea for a couple reasons.

First, the Camaro was figuratively Derek’s baby and it was precious to him, not that the jeep wasn’t precious to Stiles but it wasn’t the same thing. The Camaro was a classic vehicle and it was lovingly preserved by its owner. Apparently, it had belonged to Derek’s dad and then Laura so Stiles had no intention in letting anything happen to that car.

Another reason was Derek didn’t really want those kinds of things. He struggled to get anything for himself though he was more than capable of spoiling the betas and Stiles every single day and week and month and year.

Stiles learned to sit still and watch Derek because his partner was shitty at telling anyone what he wanted or needed, Stiles is amazed they were even dating— _that’s how unlikely_ it was that he said what he wanted. Derek really liked classics; he was a book lover but he didn’t have any of them. Derek frequently picked them out at the library but the loft was empty and didn’t have anything that Derek liked, though somehow the bathroom had a basket for Erica’s makeup and Isaac’s lacrosse gear had its own corner and Boyd had a pile of books and some of his photography equipment on Derek’s desk.

Stiles wondered if Derek was scared of getting anything for himself because he lost everything in the fire. Since Derek wasn’t capable of getting anything for himself, Stiles made a plan but figured he would have to start small otherwise Derek was going to catch him immediately.

Stiles already had several of the books that he thought Derek might like and it was easy enough to start search for them in second hand shops and online. Then came the interesting part, he had to leave them one at a time at Derek’s place. He did read them, when Derek and him were having a quiet night in but a little at time more books appeared at Derek’s than he would ever have time to read in between school and supernatural fights and making out with Derek but his sweetwolf either didn’t notice what was happening (Stiles doubted that was the case, Derek noticed everything) or he didn’t mind if the books started taking place in his loft to stay. Stiles was up to eight classics and a handful of more recent fantasy books. Derek really like reading fantasy, especially about werewolves, so he could laugh at the weirdness of what people made up about supernatural creatures. Stiles enjoyed it too.

After he had a plan for the books to keep coming into the house, Stiles decided next was going and finding some foods that Derek liked and maybe bring them into the house. Derek was really good about having snacks and making protein heavy meals for the betas but he didn’t really keep anything he liked in the place.

Derek loved having fresh fruit in the loft, specifically strawberries and grapes. Stiles started bringing it over to snack on during movie night and feeding them to Derek as he listened to the werewolf moan happily. After a couple of movie nights Stiles started slipping extra strawberries in the refrigerator. Derek didn’t say anything but sometimes when Stiles slipped the tubs into the fridge he would smile sweetly.

Then there was the chocolate and first Stiles had to get some teasing, “Sweetie, you shouldn’t have chocolate.”

Derek stopped with the Hershey kiss halfway to his mouth and frowned, “What? Why?”

“Well you could get sick, right?”

Derek popped the kiss into his mouth and rolled his eyes, “You know how I feel about the dog jokes.”

Stiles waggled his brows and shoved a handful of kisses into his mouth and chewed on them for a couple seconds then leaned in to give Derek a sweetened sugary kiss. Derek kissed him back and munched on the candy. The Hershey kisses were something that had been left over from a different movie night.

The next week on movie night Stiles melted some chocolate and made chocolate covered strawberries and they were a huge hit. Stiles kept a bunch of them off to the side so Derek could have some. When Stiles stayed over that night, he fed Derek one at a time and loved watching Derek’s cheeks turn a little ruddy.

“I know what you’re doing,” Derek said before Stiles gave him another bite.

Stiles leaned into his boyfriend’s side, “What am I doing big guy?”

“You keep bringing stuff into the loft, things that I like.”

Stiles shrugged, “So what if I am?”

“Thank you,” Derek whispered and fed Stiles a strawberry.

“Really?”

Derek nodded, “You know when the fire happened, I had this awesome room and my dad had this amazing library and I would read in there with him. When Laura and I were on the run, we only kept a few things because we never knew if we were going to have to leave at a moment’s notice. I stopped collecting books, I stopped holding on to keepsakes and I even stopped having luxuries like fruit and certain foods.”

Stiles fed him another chocolate covered strawberry, “Well I am glad to help you treat yourself. I am so happy every single day I wake up and get to call you my boyfriend so if that means that I get to show you what you deserve then that’s what I am going to do.”

Derek smiled a little and they started kissing lazily, chocolatey fingers getting on clothes and hair. Stiles loved every second of it. Not that kissing Derek wasn’t ever at the top of Stiles’s favorite parts of the day.

Stiles couldn’t always make chocolate covered strawberries so he found some other chocolatey treats. He found recipes for brownies, chocolate chip cookies and chocolate caramels. He tried something new every couple weeks, bombed fudge about four times before it came out tasting like fudge.

“I don’t think fudge is your recipe,” Derek told Stiles as they stared at the fudge that was more like peanut brittle. The previous batch was more like taffy and the Sugar Daddy caramel bars that Stiles used to suck on as a child. It was bad.

“I really wanted to make this one work. I loved when my mom made fudge.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’s waist pressing a kiss to his neck, “Try it again but maybe I can help you this time?”

Stiles titled his head, “I am doing this for you.”

“Baby, just because you are treating me doesn’t mean that I can’t help. I think that maybe it would be fun to try this together.”

“Sure, but maybe we can make that chocolate mousse that Erica and Boyd really like before the next movie night. We can do fudge again in a couple weeks.”

Derek smiled and agreed readily before putting the pan aside then grabbed his backpack and pulling out a box of chocolate turtles which without a doubt was one of Derek’s favorite candies.

Derek smiled and took them, “Thanks love.”

While Stiles was learning new recipes, he also smuggled in movies and just started leaving them there. Derek didn’t seem to have anything but a DVD player and a small television. Pack nights, everyone took turns bringing movies over but Derek seemed ambivalent about almost everything they watched until it was Stiles’s turn and his plan was to force everyone to watch _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ because it was bloody and kind of violent but also a musical. Derek perked up and that night after everyone left Stiles slid into bed with Derek and asked, “Do you like musicals?”

Derek shrugged, “Maybe.”

Stiles grinned, “I think that’s pretty awesome. I think you are pretty awesome. I really am excited about getting to know who you are and all the things you might be worried about sharing. Even if I think they are a little weird or things that I don’t like, it won’t matter because I love you for all that you are.”

Derek smiled, “I love you too Stiles.”

A couple weeks later, they succeeded in making fudge and they shared with the whole pack and brought some to the Sheriff Station and even gave some of it to Stiles’s dad who told Derek that he was welcome in the station any time as long as he was bringing dessert with him and let him actually eat it.

It was a great day.


End file.
